The Two Lives She Led
by MercyFrost
Summary: Then it stopped. And suddenly she had memories that she didn't have minutes ago. She was the same person, but with different lives. Two lives that she lived independent of each other and somehow managed to make the same mistakes again. She was Jack and Tess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first crossover. i have been trying to figure out a way to crossover OUAT and Smallville for forever now and this is what I've got, so far I mean. Anyway, this picks off sOn my way! where in the comics after Tess becomes a hologram. If you don't read the comics, don't worry, it really is not important to the story. Long story short, Tess became a hologram instead of actually dying (because she seems to be immune to death somehow). Read and review please and thank you!

Chapter 1  
Tess sorted through files, one after another, trying to get rid of the unnecessary clutter clogging up the Watchtower database. It's storage wasn't as large as it once was, after all, holograms take up a lot of data. And a human hologram, that actually holds a soul, it's a wonder Watchtower is still able to do anything else except house her.

"Hello, dearie," said a voice from behind her. Definitely not Emil, and he's the only one that visits her anymore. How depressing. And yet she still shuts any attempts at furthering their relationship down. It was clear they were something more than friends but not yet together.

She turns and sees a strange man standing in the middle of the floor. He was average height, on the scrawnier side, long light brown hair, and a twinkle in his eye that put Tess on edge. And yet, the hologram didn't seem to put him on edge. Certainly glad she doesn't have an off button. "Can I help you?"

"Of course," the man answered as though it was obvious. Tess began to search for weaknesses. Cane, probably walked with a limp, meaning that he couldn't run. Downside though, neither could she.

"And how might that be?" She asked. There's no way he just wandered in here. There were to many security precautions.

"I'm here to collect on a little favor you owe me."

Tess added another level of venom into her voice. "I don't owe you anything."

"But you do. You just don't know it." How? She had never met this man before in her life. How could she owe him anything? She knew better than to deal with men like this. Too shady. Too...unpredictable. The thing with Zod and Lex was that they had clear motives, making them predictable. She was never surprised. Men like this however, bordered on crazy in a way that made them even more dangerous than they would be even if they were sane.

"And how would that be?" She was a little out of practice, dealing with people. Well, people other than Emil who is the most predictable person on or off the planet, outranking even Clark, Mr. Always Do The Right Thing, whose moral compass had gone only as far off course as to consider doing anything slightly shady.

The man smiled and made a few random hand gestures that she didn't recognize. She had to admit, this was a new one. She had dealt with a lot but this is new territory.

Blue sparks formed in the palm of his hand. Tess smirked, maybe being a hologram was not so horrible after all. Whatever that was couldn't touch her. Though it could touch the computer that ran her. Maybe this could pose a problem. But Tess kept the smirk on her face. If he did know it than the smirk meant nothing anyway, but if he didn't, then it'll at least stall him, if nothing else.

The sparks flew towards her, and surprisingly _landed_ on her. And she _felt_ it. As crazy as it sounds, even the burning was a welcome change to the constant numbness. Feeling was a luxury she hadn't had in so long even pain felt good. It was only a little bit of pain, like dripping hot wax on your hand while holding a candle.

Then the real pain started. Ripping through her head like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like her head was expanding, almost exploding. She grasped her head and fell to the floor.

Then the flashes started. She was sitting on the street, freezing cold, shivering. She was shot with an arrow and in agonizing pain. She was fighting a beast with adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was drinking at a bar, feint numbness beginning to take over. She was kissing a man, genuinely excited. She was lying on the floor, bleeding out through a stab wound in her stomach.

Then it stopped. And suddenly she had memories that she didn't have minutes ago. She was the same person, but with different lives. Two lives that she lived independent of each other and somehow managed to make the same mistakes twice. She was Jack and Tess.

Now she remembered the man before her, and the deal they made. Beans and a favor, little price for her life, and better than that, a new one, one without all the baggage that her previous life had stuck her with before she was even born. Her entire first life had been getting out of one problem by getting into another. It was an easy out, albeit a painful one, so she hook it.

She looked up and met his eyes again, this time with more patient curiosity than the on edge nervousness she was feeling before. "I'd love to help you but as you can see I'm currently not in any position to do so."

"I know your kind dearie. You hate this," he began to circle her, observing every inch of her, "You feel trapped and you want out. I can help you with that."

Tess' eyebrows moved up, not moving under his scrutiny, but instead watching him circle her. This game she knew. He knew how to put people out of their comfort zones. He knew she wasn't a person that like to be studied, so he used that to his advantage. But what he didn't know, is that she wasn't worried about things like this. This presented the game that she had been long champion of in both lives.

"Last I checked bringing back the dead was out of your range."

"It is, but you see, starting up a heart is not."

She tilted her head and looked at him in question. What is he playing at?

"Your body may no longer be functioning. You however, are still very much alive."

"Sorry, possession is a little out of my comfort zone."

"I can't raise the dead because the soul is out of my reach. You are still very much in reach."

She can have her body back. She could live her life again. "I can give you back your body, if you promise to help me."

She already made that promise. Clearly, this is something more than just a favor. "What is it you want?"

"Your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Past- Enchanted Forest  
She lay on the ground wheezing for air. It had taken everything in her to climb down the beanstalk but if she was going to die she was going to do it if not even on her terms but at _least_ in her world. It was over and she knew it. She had never done anything in her life that anyone would remember. She didn't have anyone that would mourn her passing. And sadly the one thing she convinced herself she didn't care that that was going to be her dying thought.

"You look like you're in pain, dearie," a squeaky voice said from the side of her.

She sent him a look that told him everything he needed to know. She was angry that she was dying and probably willing to make a trade. "How very perceptive." She meant for it to come out snarkier and, well, stronger but it came out as more of a moan formed into words.

He began to tsk with a smile. Jack's anger was starting to rise. She wasn't a healer but she could tell you that anger probably sped up your dying time. That might not necessarily be a bad thing though. This stab wound was by far the most painful thing she had ever felt. It felt like she was being torn apart, as though something were clawing it's way out.

"You don't even know me and yet you've come here to enjoy my death," she said more like a statement than a question. It sounded defeated. Almost as though she was tired enough of the world that she would give up right then and there.

But she wouldn't, he could see that. She was a fighter. "No, dearie," he said all too gleefully for Jack's taste, especially Jack's dying taste, "I've come to make a deal." He smiled down at her making his gold foiled skin crinkle.

She went to scoff but found the effort too painful and instead settled for a light laugh. "Your window's fading fast. What's the deal?"

"I will save your life, plant you in another world, _without_ the painful memories of your past, and you can live a new life."

Jack had dealt with people like this before. There was always a catch, a price she usually wasn't willing to pay. "But as I'm sure you know, magic always comes-"

"At a price, I know. What's the price?" She asked, her patience wearing almost as thin as her lifeline.

"The beans, and _one_ favor," he put up one finger to emphasize his point with a smile. He looked down on her. She'd take the deal, he saw it already. She would ask a few questions and then take it.

"What's the favor?"

"You'll know when I ask, dearie. So, do we have a deal?"

Jack looked around at her surroundings. The only thing she was wary about was the favor. It could be anything. But no, she could handle anything this little imp could throw at her, if not avoid it entirely. "Deal." He laughed giddily, then snapped his fingers. And she was gone.

Present Day-Watchtower  
"Fine." She had to take this chance. If it was her only way back to the land of the living then she had to take it. Even if it killed her.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly her decaying body appeared in front of her. All she could think was, thank goodness holograms can't smell because this'll take more Lysol than even Oliver could afford.

He waved his hand over the body and it transformed into her old self. It looked like she was just sleeping. It's funny, you never really see yourself. Sure, you see yourself in mirrors and pictures but it's not the same. It's not like seeing yourself in real life. It was one of the _many_ strange experiences she got to have.

"Ready?"

Tess nodded. He muttered a few words under his breath, making fluid and strange hand gestures.

Next thing she knows, she shoots up from the table she was laying on so she was sitting, taking a deep breath. "Breathe, dearie, you have to get your oxygen levels up. After all, you're no use to me dead," he said with a smile.

Selfish little imp. Her breathing began to slow and her heart beat steadied to normal pace. The next thing she noticed was the reality of it all. The solidity, the scent, the feel, even the metallic taste in her mouth. "What's next?" she asked, getting up and heading to get herself a drink. The first one she's had in over a year. She honestly couldn't wait to feel the burning in her throat that could take the edge off the imp in front of her.

"Back to the Enchanted Forest. Have you heard of the wicked witch of the west?"

Tess cracked a smile. "Yes."

"She's invaded the Queen's kingdom. We want it back."

"Last I checked the queen had magic on her side."

"She does, but the beasts the witch has are somehow-"

"Stronger than magic. But the question I must ask is, she doesn't have any knights in shining armor to take care of this for her? I understand that she wasn't a fan favorite but doesn't she have a vault of hearts that _makes_ them bend to her will?" She recalled that the Queen was always hated, but somehow always seemed to have plenty of staff on hand. Upon further questioning she discovered her trick. It was twisted, but clearly it worked.

"It's a long story. We need someone to take control of this matter. And I remembered a deal I made with a little redheaded monster slayer and suddenly she became the top pick."

"As flattered as I am, you expect one person to fight a dozen, if not more, monsters by herself and win?" she challenged.

"You will have a few people. Have you ever heard of the merry men?"

"As in Robin Hood?"

"Yes. They are to help you."

Not them again. Years ago, she had an encounter with them and she hadn't held them in the highest regard since. "It's not like I have a choice."

"You always have a choice, dearie," he replied.

Not one that she would consider making. "When do we leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

Enchanted forest-Past  
Jack trudged through the woods, her mood growing more and more sour. They had said that there was an ogre out here. She took the job because ogres are easy, they are _slow_ and _lazy_, and generally _hungry_. That means they _look_ for humans in the woods. And that means that it should have found her by now.

She had been walking for over an hour and nothing. She had found nothing.

"Wraghghghgh!"

There it is. She ran in the direction of the roar, drawing her sword. There were a collection of men spread through the valley, each with arrows pointed at the large beast. She would be perfectly willing for them to make the kill and then cut off the head and collect her payment, unfortunately, they were using arrows, and with an ogre's tough skin, that would do nothing but anger it. Idiots. "On three, men. One, two, three."

Just like that a dozen arrows flew to their death at a now angry ogre. It roared again and charged at a group of them. They quickly scattered. None of the men had enough time to noose another arrow, so there were roughly a dozen men running around in circles screaming for their lives.

How long should she let this go on? "AHHHH!"

Now's a good time as any. She ran from her cover in the bushes, not worried about sound as the archers were making enough noise to cover her. When she got close enough, she jumped, her sword forward, stabbing it in the back and through his heart. She planted her feet as it fell forward, riding it until it hit the ground. She pulled her sword out and looked around at the hooded men that were now staring at her with covered eyes. "Arrows aren't strong enough to pierce an ogre's hide."

She jumped off it's back and landed in front of a large group of them, still staring at her with hooded eyes. Her mouth curved up in a smile. "You're lucky I was here. Otherwise you'd be out of arrows and running for your lives."

She smirked turning back to the grey ogre lying face down. It's a larger one, with a big head. It'll be tough to carry back. One of them, probably the leader approached her. "Milady, if there's anything we could do to thank you."

Jack stared down at the giant ogre head before looking up to the man whose hood and cape were different from the rest. His is green in contrast to the brown of the others'. "You wouldn't happen to have a wheelbarrow would you?"

"Why?"

"I need the head, otherwise I don't get paid."

He turned to his men and motioned for one of them to come over. "No, but he will carry the head for you." Maybe they're not _completely_ useless.

Present day-enchanted forest  
Tess fell through the swirling portal and landed on her stomach, sliding a few inches before stopping. Gladly, Rumple had healed that nasty little stab wound of hers. Otherwise, that would have hurt.

She got up slowly, discovering that inter-dimensional travel could leave a person weak and more than a little nauseous. Luckily, she held it down, unwilling to show weakness to The Dark One. "Where are we heading?"

"That way," the imp said pointing towards a place where smoke was billowing up between the branches. She smiled. This may not be the place she once knew, but she had her old clothes back, a quiver with a bow and arrows on her back, and her trusty sword on her hip. There was one thing she missed about this place, the freedom and carefree nature she could afford to have here. She began walking towards the camp and decided that the walk was a good time as any to begin to get answers. "Who's leading this group?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming of course, or," he smiled at her mischievously, "was that after your time?"

"Believe me, I was perfectly comfortable under the Queen's rule and something tells me that Snow White and Prince Charming wouldn't approve of my practices."

"That makes you one of the few." They continued walking through the forest in silence. It was more overgrown than it was years ago. If nothing else the Queen's rule at least made sure that you could walk through the forest without tripping over and root and killing yourself on a rock. You were more likely to die on uprise but you almost never died by accident, at least not by petty things like this. She pushed through bushes and finally came to the clearing where the group was camped out.

The first to notice her was a woman with jet black hair and pale skin with kind and sparkling eyes. She smiled and went up to meet her, nudging the man next to her to follow suit the man looked up and noticed her giving her a smile. Jack's eyes flashed as she recognized the man who indirectly caused her death. He didn't seem to recognize her, making her that much angrier. He not only betrayed her, but made her believe he actually cared about her first, making the stab in the back that much worse. Now, he doesn't even recognize her? She looked to the man beside her with pure anger and hatred evident.

"It's not him, dearie. It's his brother." The hatred dwindled but she wouldn't trust him and would definitely keep on constant guard. She turned to look at Rumple with disbelief and found that he had disappeared. _He'll be helpful won't he_, she thought sarcastically. The woman came up to her, the cheer already evident.

"Hi, I'm Snow White. You must be Jack. Thank you for agreeing to help us. We really appreciate it."

"That makes one person at least."

Snow looked wary, as though she would leave at any moment. Clearly, they were even more desperate than she thought. "In the other world I'm not exactly a crowd pleaser. My name is Tess Mercer." She held out her hand which Snow White gladly shook.

"Well we're certainly glad you're here," she said cheerily. She almost reminded Tess of Cat Grant, and that, at least in her book, no pun intended, is not someone you want to be compared to. "Why doesn't Charming show you the merry men and I'll meet up with you after I _talk_ to Aurora and Philip." She's got to be kidding. Of all the people in camp she choose _him_, the man she _just_ vowed to keep constant watch of, whose brother had, in essence, killed her. No, no way! She was not going to let that happen!

"I could take her. Charming has to talk to them too, you know. I could show her around." A blonde woman with a heavy accent says from behind Snow. A sigh of relief almost escapes her lips, but Tess holds it back. This woman would be her new best friend. Snow turns and smiles.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell." She turned back to Tess. "Is that okay with you?" Jack rolled her eyes inwardly. She feels the need to ask if someone _else_ takes her but if her boyfriend does it there's no affirmation needed. Even though that was the one person who she would actually mind showing her around.

"I think I'll be fine," Tess answered with barely concealed sarcasm. Tinkerbell smiles. "Come on then. The camp's this way."

Tess follows her. She leads her to a group of tents pitched at the edge of the clearing. On the way she asks, "So, what brings you out here?"

"I got my life back," Tess answers simply, avoiding eye contact but looking at the group gathered around a second fire.

"You were dying?"

"In a way I was already dead. It's complicated," she added.

"Isn't it always?" They reached the camp and a bunch of the men looked up at them, knowing they came with news. "I think it'd be best if you saw Robin first. Regina's in there so she'll probably help you out."

"Probably?"

"She can be a bit moody," she answers with a shrug.

Tess casts a glance toward the tent. "Why is she in there?"

Tinkerbell smiled broadly. "Don't tell her I said anything, but they're becoming an item. Everyone in camp knows. But she doesn't know they know so if she finds out the newbie knows then I'll have a lot more than my wings to watch out for," she said, even though her words held a warning, she was still smiling. Tess got the sense that she wasn't actually worried, that they were good friends, but she knew she had a temper.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered, heading in through the flaps. When she walked in she was greeted with the sight if a shorter brunette woman wrapped in the arms of a tall man. And they were kissing, passionately. She cleared her throat loudly, making her presence known. "I hate to interrupt, but I was told to come in to speak with you," she said making it clear without words that even though she said it passively, she was much more than a messenger and wouldn't be ignored.

The brunette woman chuckled and turned around. Her squinted eyes danced with superiority and a scowl graced her scarred lips. It was a look Tess remembered, because it faced her in the mirror on more than one occasions with slight differences. Her's was more of a smirk with an eyebrow raise. But the slight differences didn't matter. The message was still the same. I am not to be trifled with. "And why would that be?"

"I'm Tess. And I was told that your men were too incompetent to deal with the monsters here. This isn't exactly a top tourist destination right now, so if you don't want my help," she stepped closer to the women, looking her dead in the eye, "I would be more than happy to leave."

"I didn't expect Snow White to send anyone with a backbone in," the woman replied with a smirk.

"Snow White didn't send me in."

The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Regina."

Tess took her hand and shook it. Now, this is a woman she could respect. There was no way anyone would suspect her being able to pull unicorn stickers out of her purse at a moments notice, and _that_ was a quality she could respect.

Before the tight space between them was useful for intimidation tactics but now that they've seem to meet at the middle the lack of elbow room made for a very awkward situation with neither women willing to show weakness to the other by backing away.

Luckily the man behind them solved that problem for them. "So you know how to slay beasts such as the ones we've encountered?"

Regina stepped aside to allow Tess to see the man whom she assumed was Robin Hood. He was tall, dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and of course dimples. "That's the reason I'm here, isn't it?"

The man nodded but didn't say anything. "Out of curiosity, what _are_ we up against?"

"Last week we encountered a jabberwocky, we've even seen a kampe once or twice," he answered in an accented voice.

"And you killed it?"

"Scared it off, actually. Can't handle something like that."

Tess rolled her eyes. This is exactly what she expected. The man stared at her intently for a minute before asking, "Do I know you?"

"It took you long enough," Tess smirked.

Robin continued to study her, trying to make the connection. "I guess you have to be saved more often than I thought." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared intently at him, waiting for the memory to come rushing back.

"You were the one with-"

"The ogre," she finished for him.

"She had to save you from an ogre?" Regina asked incredulously with a laugh.

"We never use swords, you know that," he tried to explain to his girlfriend who was no doubt questioning his masculinity that Tess never saw in the first place.

Regina continued to laugh, "I know but I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

"It was," Tess assured her. Robin was beginning to get annoyed and Regina noticed his slow descent into a huff.

Tess gave one last smirk before announcing, "I'll be with rest of the population. If you feel the need to challenge another ogre you can send someone to get me." Feeling satisfied with herself, she left the tent and headed back to camp, red hair flowing behind her as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so because I haven't posted in forever and I feel super guilty I'm posting three chapters. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 4  
Snow White showed Jack which tent was her's as the tents were arranged into different groups. Her group consisted of three other tents. She noticed the other group, the main one in the center of the valley was a lot larger, and the merry men were all grouped together so she couldn't help but wonder why she and the other three people were separated.

She understood that they didn't completely trust her but what did these other people do? "Hello, love," a man's voice says from next to her. Not even an hour in this realm and the men are already being "friendly."

She looks up at the man. He's tall, dark, and handsome, he's just the kind of person Lois would have loved had she not met Clark. His eyes were a bright blue in contrast to his dark eyelashes that must have been painted with mascara to be that dark. His hair was cut short, and one hand was hidden in his dark jacket. "You are?"

She could guess, but would prefer to skip the twenty questions and cut straight to the chase. "Killian Jones," he said sitting next to her on the log.

"I see this world finally invested in last names."

"I see that world finally invested in a sense of humor," he shot back with a smile. He did have a brilliant smile if nothing else. And his sense of humor wasn't horrendous either.

"I see you haven't had much experience with that," she countered. She had to admit she didn't mind the banter either. It was..playful, with no strings attached. She could get used to this.

"The people around here don't appreciate it," he admitted, his borderline dashing smile still in place.

A small smile appeared on her face to return the large one on his. His eyes were dancing. They were gorgeous, a bright blue that was truly captivating. "Well that's a shame," a flirtatious nature taking root.

"That it is, love." They're eyes locked and they just stared deeply into each other's eyes for a second, trying to get a read on each other.

When Tess began to sense the awkwardness as well as where this might be heading she said something again, "You never really answered my question," she brought the conversation back around.

"I was hoping that would be forgotten," he admitted.

Why? "It wasn't."

"Clearly." He looked back at her, searching, and slightly unsettling her. It felt like he was reading her, and it was a feeling she was not really used to and she didn't like it. Though, it did let her look into those baby blues for a little while longer. No, stop! She did not just think that. She was not that sappy.

He put forward his hand for a shake. Tess scoffed, "A little late for formalities don't you think?"

"Hook, Captain Hook." Oh jeez, she was falling for Captain Hook of all people. The man who made it his life's mission to kill a redheaded twelve year old. Not that she was falling no, she just thought he was reasonably attractive.

Well, no use backing out now. She shook his hand. "Tess Mercer."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He was good. He was definitely good. He was clearly flirting without putting himself out there.

Here was a game she could not only play but this was one she enjoyed. She leaned in, keeping eye contact and said, "The feeling is mutual."

"Hook!" A blonde woman in a red tank top and jeans came walking towards them. Why did she get to keep her normal clothes? Tess looked down at her outfit and would trade it for jeans and a tank top any day. Though, she had to admit the typical Ms. Mercer suit and jacket wouldn't have worked. This was probably better.

The woman made it over to them and looked down at Hook. "Neal wants to talk to you."

"About?" Hook returned.

"Wouldn't say," she answered.

Hook stood and looked at the woman intensely. Tess felt a little pang of jealousy and then kicked herself for feeling it. She hardly knew this man, why was she jealous? "So now he's made you a messenger? I think you can do better than that, don't you, love?"

"I was heading over to talk to Tess and he asked if I could relay the message."

Hook snorted and walked towards the larger camp. The blonde looked at her. "So, you're the one who is qualified to slay a dragon?"

"And what exactly makes you qualified?" Jack countered.

"I guess being able to use a sword would be a good start," the blonde joked.

"I can do that," Jack affirmed.

The blonde moved towards her with a hand extended. "Emma Swan."

"Tess, but you already knew that."

"You're the talk of the town, kinda hard not to," Emma admitted.

"I guess that's fair but what I'd like to know is what that talk is."

"Things I'm assuming are pretty exaggerated." Emma crossed her arms over her chest but didn't lose the smile. She seemed to be someone else she could respect. Though it would be interesting to find out who she was fairy tale-wise.

"Try me."

"They say you killed a jabberwocky at the ye old age of fifteen."

"Sixteen," Tess corrected, standing up. "If I may, I'd like to know who you are."

"Me? I'm the savior. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter." Snow White and Prince Charming had a daughter that she could actually put up with? One surprise after another.

"Emma!" Snow White called across the clearing. Speak of the devil. Emma looked back at her mother before turning back to Jack. "I should go. I'll talk to you later." She left, making her way across the clearing. Jack sat back down, returning her gaze to the roaring fire.

"I guess that would make it my turn," a drawling voice said from behind her. Tess turned to look at the woman. Regina, she recalled. She walked over and sat beside her.

"Depends if you want it or not," Tess replied.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot but I don't think we need to hate each other."

"Agreed."

"I don't mean to be so abrasive, it's just...complicated," she tried to spit out an apology the best she could. Reform didn't come easy and Regina was learning that the hard way. It's for Henry, she reminded herself.

"The Evil Queen is just a mask. I know," Tess replied easily, knowing that she had hit home before she even said it. But tearing down that protective barrier of hers would take her relationship with Robin farther and she didn't want Regina to end up like her. Even though she knew it was already to late.

Regina looked at her in shock. "What do you..." The look on Regina's face told her that she hadn't expected a response like that so she switched into serious mode. If she hadn't come to terms with why she wore it than maybe Tess could do more than slay a dragon but maybe slay some demons while she was here. She could tell Regina needed the help and wanted to give her the help she never really got.

Tess smiled lightly, it was almost the ghost of one. "Because I wear the same one."

"I guess we have more in common than we thought," Regina relieved the building tension. She didn't know why Tess trusted her with that little bit of information but for some reason she believed she could trust Tess with it. "Why did you wear it?" She asked, attempting to get some information on the mysterious woman that so easily took offensive position with her.

"I ask myself that every day and come up with one answer every time," she answered simply. This may prove harder than she thought but Tess was never one to give up. She recognized this conversation and had had it many times with Chloe in the past. Though, Regina seemed a little farther gone than the petite blonde had been.

"And that would be?" Regina asked, curious if it was the same reason as she.

"My guess? At one point you were innocent and kind, and all you wanted was to finally be free from the burdens of your past. And in your attempt to do so you realized you needed help. But the person who was supposed to help you destroyed you. And you want nothing more than to become that person again but you couldn't because the fear if living without the only thing that kept you going scared you, so you ran," she ran through the story of both their lives with such ease that even Tess was surprised with the fluency with which she explained things.

But now Regina felt threatened, "How did you know that?" Her voice now held more venom and caution than it did when the conversation started.

"Because I lived that life twice. And made the same mistakes twice. I don't mean to scare you, Regina but the only way back is forward." Why was she telling her this? The only reason Tess could come up with was the built up tension she felt growing inside her as well,

"We've just met. Why are you telling me all this?" It didn't make sense. No one told her anything. She was the Evil Queen. She would use it against them. That's what everyone thought. What made her different?

"Because you need it."

"Thank you," was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
They sat by the fire for a while. Now things began to make sense to Tess. Hook, the Evil Queen she was separated because they neither trusted nor particularly liked any of the people. Now who was the third outcast?

She glanced up at the fire to the third tent and saw a boy running across the clearing. "Mom!"

Regina stood up a massive smile now on her face. "Henry! What are you doing here?"

"They're having a cookout. Would you want to come up?" She smiled at the boy, very close to accepting his offer. But then she remembered Tess. She did owe her. She didn't cower in fear. She didn't send her hateful glares but instead opened up to her. And that was exactly what she needed, to feel like someone trusted her. And she probably knew that.

"Don't worry about me," Tess said, standing up. She looked sadly at the boy before looking back at Regina. She nodded towards the big bonfire, "go ahead."

Regina smiled, silently saying the thank you she couldn't quite get out out loud.

The next morning Tess rounded up the merry men and was having everyone head out. She as walking by their little area of the camp when she noticed Regina talking to Robin Hood. She walked over to them. "Just be careful," Regina was telling him for probably the thousandth time.

"You should come with us," Tess interrupted.

Regina laughed at the insane remark, "what?"

"Magic can't hurt. I'm bringing along Hook and Emma, anyone that'll be of use and you seem like someone who could hold their own in the field. Am I wrong?" She challenged.

Regina nodded, "okay. I'll go."

The first thing Tess wanted to do was check out the nearby town that was supposedly under the witch's control. She ordered the merry men to line up. Clearly, they had put in some work to make themselves look presentable, probably under Robin Hood's orders, because she was, for all intents and purposes, their new leader. And while Robin was probably unhappy with being stripped of his title, he would at least show he had succeeded at something.

Now came the fun part. Spoiling that little bit of work. "Orders?" Robin asked, albeit bitterly.

She smirked at them and Regina rolled her eyes. She didn't even know what was coming but she knew it wasn't good. "I want you to make yourselves look like scoundrels."

A chorus of whats and whys and general protests erupted from the group. Regina, Emma and Hook stood by silently. Regina and Emma rolled their eyes again but didn't say anything. Tess shot a few dangerous glares around to various members of the group, effectively silencing everyone. "Especially you, Regina," Jack pointed out.

"Me? Why me?" Now the protests began.

"You're easily recognized. You spent years making it so that you stood out in a crowd, now let's reverse that process, shall we?" Tess answered as a matter of factly.

Emma bit back a chuckle after watching Regina be showed up, making Tess turn her attention to the blonde. "Sorry, but they don't have tank tops in the enchanted forest." Emma responded with a glare of her own.

"What about me, love? Any critiques?" Hook baited sarcastically.

Tess came dangerously close to him and looked up at him with a flirtatious smile. Her distance, or lack thereof, left him breathless, though he did his best not to show it. She probably knew what she was doing and was playing him like the pawn she thought he was. Now why did that revelation hurt? "No, I don't think you need any help in this area." She turned on her heel and walked back to her original spot, leaving him a little thunderstruck from the separation.

Her sharp eyes continued to to snake their way over each and every one of the men. She walked up to the first one, looking him up and down. The man looked nervous under her scrutiny and looked straight at her without looking her in the eye. She ruffled his hair, and tugged at his shirt. "Follow me," she said turning back to her spot again. The look on his face was a mixture of terror and joy. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He followed like the lost puppy he was. Or should she say male?

"This is what I want you to look like. Take your pick on how to make yourself blend in. A drunk, a pirate, a thief I don't care. But I want you to look like you belong there."

The group scattered, leaving Emma, Regina, and Hook waiting. "I don't have anything but this," Emma explained.

Regina waved her hand over her, leaving her in a form of armor like something amazons would wear, Tess thought. Diana wouldn't have been foreign to these kind of clothes. "That should help," Regina said.

"You don't think I'll stick out in this?" Emma asked, more than slightly appalled.

"I understand that this is not your choice of garments but this way no one would suspect you of being the savior. Maybe a traveler, but certainly not a savior," Regina reasoned.

"But do we want that attention?" Emma countered.

Tess intervened, "No one cares about travelers. It won't draw any attention. Good idea, Regina."

"Thank you," Regina drawled out.

"Now what about you, love? That dress may catch Robin's eye but you'll look like royalty compared to the scum of the streets."

Regina rolled her eyes at Hook's remark but waved her hand over her own body. She was now dressed in something that resembled her old riding clothes, but darker, taking on an edge that it didn't have before.

She turned to Tess again. "What's the plan?"

"We head into the town and get as much information as possible," Tess answered. She assumed it was obvious. What else would they be doing?

"Been there, done that," Emma reminded bitterly.

"No, you, Snow, and Charming paraded through the streets in all your royal glory," Regina corrected. Tess can only imagine how that worked out.

"That's not what the plan is, love," Hook said. Tess again felt anger flare at him calling someone else love. Why she cared, she didn't know. Maybe she did, but just didn't want to admit it. No, that's a whole other road she didn't want to go down.

It's not like it mattered. He said it to everyone. So why did she focus on it so much? "This one's a bit more thought out and well, discreet." You do have to love the accent though.

Emma shot him a death glare but turned back to Tess. "When do we leave?"

"We're missing a few Boy Scouts," Tess pointed out.

"I don't know what that means but I'd assume I'm supposed to be insulted," Robin said walking past her stood by Regina. It's funny how awkward they are when there's people around but when they're alone it's a free for all. They haven't yet mastered the art of not caring. Tess smiles, it'll come.

Robin was shortly followed by the rest of the merry men, who all looked sufficiently disheveled. "We'll split up into partners. Anything larger draws attention."

Quickly, everyone got into partners. Robin and Regina paired up, the merry men had no issues pairing up, leaving Emma, Tess, and Hook. No combination would leave anyone happy, all three of them sighed. "I'll go alone," Tess offered, "this neck of the woods isn't foreign to me. I can handle myself."

She turned and was about to lead everyone to town and send them off pair by pair, formulating a a half decent plan for all of this when someone grabs her arm and turns her to face them. She looks up into big blue eyes looking concerned and almost...protective? It's enough to make her have to force herself not to melt. "No, you won't." Quickly, he realized what he did and let go of her arm. But now she had seen the emotion swimming in those big blue orbs and couldn't stop seeing it.

"It's too dangerous," he recovered. Emma looked between the two and she had to admit, she was a little jealous. He was supposed to be that protective of her. Sure, she was a little caught up in her own emotional tornado but that didn't mean she didn't like him...like that.

Why was he so protective of her anyway? She was a newbie. Surely he had heard the rumors. Clearly she could protect herself. Anyone who could slay a jabberwocky at sixteen could handle herself. So why did he care? The better question was why did she care? But that little exchange was enough to make Emma wonder, did she have feelings for Hook?


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys!" Neal came running over to the group. "Guys," he called again, making his way over to the group, slightly out of breath. He put up his index finger as though that would help prove his point. "I want to come. "

Tess raised her eyebrows and looked at Regina, who had a look mild annoyance. Then something occurs to her. "Well that solves our problem, doesn't it?"

Tess' head whips around in suspicion more than anything else. If she tries to put her with this waste of time than Robin will be mourning more than just his dignity. "Tess and Hook can pair up and Neal and Emma can go," Regina finished. Tess wasn't sure whether or not she should be happy about this or not, but she was certainly relieved that Hook and Emma wouldn't be having alone time. No, she mentally barraged herself, she didn't care. This was going to be a long day.

"Unless, you would prefer to go with Neal, Tess?" Regina asked with a superior eyebrow raised. The battle was back and she had caught Tess by surprise, giving her an upper hand, if only for a moment. This was, of course, regardless of the fact that she was doing this for Tess.

She saw it. Tess couldn't figure Hook out and it was bothering her. Regina knew from personal experience that the combination of blue eyes and and accent had a way of making a girl weak. The man next to her was living proof of that. Unfortunately, however, Tess didn't seem to be the only person that caught that bug. Regina noticed Emma's jealous glances. But she had Neal, and Tess needed a happy ending. She could see that much and the pirate was the only somewhat available bachelor around. Unless you count Grumpy, but somehow she doubted that he was her type.

Emma's eyes flashed and Regina had to bite back a smirk. Shady "heroes" had to look out for one another. Sorry, Emma.

Tess cast Hook a smirk and he smiled in return. Regina gave it a week, at most. "Let's move," Tess ordered, deflecting Regina's question.

Tess had lead them to the edge of a field on the border of the town. Not many people came here, and she knew that, using it to her advantage. She sent the merry men in first, two at a time, moving in pairs, 2 minutes apart. Robin and Regina were to go in next. "You're sure this is safe," Regina asked more than stated, allowing the slightest hint of what might be conceived as worry in her voice, worry of recognition. The one and only thing that might cause their downfall.

"I wouldn't send you in if it wasn't," she reassured with a small smile, unable to help herself, she added, "is this your way of telling me that you can't handle yourself?"

"Care to test it, slayer?" Regina asked, confidence successfully replaced.

"Prove it by getting me information," Tess challenged. Regina smiled superiorly and grabbed Robin by the hand, leading him to town.

"Not that I don't trust this brilliant plan of yours," Emma said sarcastically, "but both Neal and I are kinda foreign to the town and I don't think they print roadmaps."

"I think we can handle it, Emma," Neal interrupted, to Emma's dismay. The point was to switch partners, not for Neal to prove his masculinity that was in serious question, probably unbeknownst to him.

"Are you saying you can't handle it?" Tess challenged, knowing Emma's ego, much like Lois', wouldn't allow her to say that, playing right into Tess' hands.

"Let's go, Neal," Emma submitted.

Tess and Hook were the next to go. "I'm assuming I don't have to piggyback you all the way over, right?" She snuck a glance over at him with a smile.

He leaned into her to whisper in her ear. Her heart began to beat faster and her smile almost faltered but she held it in place. At this distance he could probably hear her heart. His breath hit her neck as he whispered, "If anything, love, you'd need me," he leaned in a little more, so was speaking directly into her ear, his voice low, "and I'd be more than happy to do that." Her heart dropped to her stomach and beat even faster.

At some point her smile had disappeared but now it spread quickly across her face. She didn't say anything but let her smile do the talking. It took everything in her not to just grab him and kiss him so he would stop making her crazy but now was not the time for impulses. Instead she got up, putting some distance between them as she walked towards the village.

Now that she had some space, she could think. What was that? Had she unknowingly invited that? Not even with the space could she think. Why did he do this to her? She didn't want this. She wanted to solve whatever it was Rumple had wanted her to solve and then she'd go back and live a nice boring life. Boring for her anyway. The plan was fix this, go home, take back the company, shut Lex down, and while all this is happening she begins to date Emil and they have 2.5 kids, and grow old together. Not very exciting, not the love she dreamed of, but it was peaceful, no more chances of getting hurt. No feelings attached because he was no knight in shining armor. To be fair to the mild mannered doctor, neither was this pirate who seemed to have her stuck in her own emotional whirlwind.

He had finally caught up to her but didn't say anything. Curiouser and curiouser. When they got close to the gate he grabbed her arm, taking her by surprise, his touch almost burning her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The concern in his voice caught her off guard again. Why couldn't she read this man?

Her voice now held a determination that surprised even her, "We have to. I have to go back." For her own sanity. But she didn't say that out loud. Even though in the back of her mind she knew running away wouldn't help her mental state either.

She watched his reaction as he closed himself off. They continued walking as they got in line to be checked. There was now security at the gate. At first she didn't think anything of it. But then she remembered. Emma. Regina. There was probably a spell that could get Regina out before she even got in but Emma might have been in for some trouble.

Hook's eyes flashed. He grabbed her arm, holding on tight enough to cut off circulation. She looked up at him, knowing better than to say something but still wanting answers. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "The guards know me. They won't believe I've partnered with a woman unless..." He implied what he needed to.

She looked up into his eyes, determined. "Then I'll make them believe." Hook searched her eyes. What could he be thinking? What could those blue pools be concealing? He released her arm but didn't move. He took his stance slightly in front of her, as though he was protecting her.

"Hook! We haven't seen you since you took off with the Queen of Hearts!" One of the guards exclaimed when they got to the front.

"Aye, it's been a while, my good man. But it's good to be back," Hook returned the merry tone, faking a smile.

Another guard, next to the original noticed Tess first. "And who's this lovely lady?" He asked, speaking still to Hook.

Jack turned to meet each of the men's eyes. She stuck out her hand. "Jack." She might as well conceal her identity for as long as possible.

The first man gave her the once over. "What business are you in, darling?" She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she normally would. She hated it when people called her darling.

"Slaying. I kill beasts," she answered her smile still tactfully in place. A pretty face with a pretty smile can get you anywhere. Tess had learned that years ago in this land. The same was not as true in the other world but the lesson was still relevant. Smile with charm.

The man met her eye and winked. Now Tess fought the urge to not only roll her eyes but she was, at this point, gagging. "Have fun," he said, opening the gates.

They walk through the gate and are greeted by rows and rows of shops. People milling about not really paying attention on where to start. "Where do you want to start?"

"Wherever you want," Hook answered.

"You know what I don't understand?," Regina's voice traveled from down the alley. Jack and Hook exchanged looks before turning to watch where Regina was grilling a poor shopkeeper. "Is why you're refusing to give me information."

Robin moved to talk her down but was thwarted by Regina on a roll. "Can it Robin Hood. I'm interrogating," she paused for a moment thinking something over, "I forgot that wasn't an insult," she mumbled and returned her attention to the cowering shopkeeper.

Jack and Hook made their way over to them, pushing through shoppers who were pausing to watch the display. Jack grabbed Regina by the arm and dragged her off to the side. "Regina unless you want to be recognized I suggest you tone it down otherwise I'd be more than happy to watch you get carted off to Alcatraz," Tess reminded.

"I'm sure you would, but this realm has hardly discovered islands never mind conceived the thought of building something there!" Regina scoffed, getting more and more animated as she spoke but Tess' sharp silence made her look around.

People were staring at them. Regina lowered her voice, "We'll talk about this later." She turned and walked over to Robin, quietly asking to move on.

"You handled it well, love," Hook came up from behind her. She watched as Regina walked away, wondering what it was that ticked her off so much.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours after Regina's little explosion Hook and Tess were walking into a bar, figuring that there was no way drunks would withhold information. And Jack had confidence that she could drag any information out of them. They walked in together and Hook saw a group of women huddled in the corner that giggled when he entered the room. Tess contained the urge to roll her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

She sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The waitress brought it over and she took notice of the necklace around her neck. She had something similar, only hers had a story.

Enchanted forest- Past  
Jack walked through the streets. There were stands scattered about, most of them were messed up, everyone around her was dirt poor. They made her look rich and that was difficult, because she had just killed a Tarasque, which certainly put up a fight. Another one like it was killed with holy water and a cross but Jack preferred a more violent approach, resulting in her haggard appearance.

Her employer wasn't as poor as the others that roamed the streets but he wasn't rich. Jack normally would have felt bad taking something from him, but she needed to eat. Recently her meals had been few and far between.

She walked up to the house on the edge of the city and knocked on the door. A man opened it. His face was covered with a hood. She had yet to see his face but was strangely okay with that. As long as she got payed. He pulled out a small bag of gold coins. Before she could argue that this was not what they agreed on he cut her off. "I know it's not what you are were expecting but something has come up. This is what I can spare. Please accept this as well." The man pulled out a necklace with a large green stone hanging in the middle. "It is said to give you powers if the gods grant you worthy. If they do not, it will drive you insane. If you believe yourself worthy, then keep it. Let it aid you in your hunting. If you believe that you are not, sell it. It will serve you well."

"Thank you." She took her bag of gold and the necklace and went to get some food. Jack had never been one to believe old wives' tales. So she just took it to sell it. But apparently this tale had spread far and wide because no one would pay for it. Therefore, she still had it.

Enchanted Forest- present  
Now, she knew what the necklace actually was. And it wasn't some precious jewel. It wasn't cursed or blessed. It was Kryptonite. It would drive you mad with power. She assumed no one understood that they did have powers but assumed it was the curses of the gods, when in fact it was just people's inability to control their newfound powers. Those who were "blessed" were simply stronger than those who were "cursed".

By some stroke of luck the box she had bought to hold it must have been made out of lead, the only substance capable of shielding the radiation. She turned to look at Hook, who had at least five girls fawning all over him. Now she really did roll her eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this. What did that make him? Nothing good, that's for sure.

"Hello," a familiar accented voice greeted her. It wasn't Hook's accent. Not Rumple's. It was...no. It was Zod. She calmed her now rapidly beating heart. He could hear it. She had played him many times before and she could do it again. Now she had the upper hand. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. "Hello," she smiled her best smile and gestured with her eyes for him to take a seat next to her.

He removed the hood from his head and sat next to her. He ordered a drink and ignored her presence while he waited. This was exactly what he always did. He wanted a reaction. She knew the inner workings of his twisted mind. He was attracted to her just as his counterpart had been.

He received his drink and he turned to her, somewhat surprised she wasn't insulted. She was a beautiful woman and he was surprised that she didn't go off with one of the many men in the room whom she had already enraptured and would have given their full and undivided attention to. Though, maybe not if she only wanted to talk.

He waited a moment more but she was patient. She didn't need attention, she just needed information. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Tess bit back a snarky remark that she would have given anyone, had she not needed something from him. "I don't think I would forget a face like yours." Oh, this would be unbearable. But it must be done. She knew exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. She also knew just where to place her hand. Some men preferred the leg, others the arm, and still others the hand, depending on who they were. But Zod had always preferred when she touched his chest, right in the center. And that's she did.

He looked up at her with a smile. "I think we should go somewhere," he leaned in and whispered next to her face, "more private." He smiled at her.

Got him.

She already had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't even know it yet. She slipped her hand in the small bag she had slung on her shoulder. The necklace was still there. She smiled. "You give me what I want. I'll give you exactly what you want."

He leaned in so his eyes were inches from hers. "I think we want the same thing." His face backed away he watched her intently. She would be fun.

Her expression suddenly turned serious. It caught him by surprise. Good. "I need information. On the witch." She leaned in again, her face now desperate. "I can't leave until I bring her down. I need your help."

He thought this over. It couldn't hurt. He never liked the witch's rule anyway. "Her castle's in the north. I don't know where exactly. That's all I know." She smiled again, this time more genuine.

"Thank you."

He stood up. Maybe she wouldn't have to use the necklace, if he really was leaving. He whispered in her ear again. "The witch can wait. I believe you owe me a favor." She knew exactly what he meant and she wanted to be sick.

But she fought it back and smiled a fake smile that only she knew was fake. She followed him out. He walked into an alleyway and she followed without a word. Quickly, he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her up against the wall. He ravaged her mouth without mercy. He held her hips firmly, definitely leaving a bruise. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pretended to take part in his little game. Her other hand traveled down to her bag. She pulled out the box and snapped it open. He immediately fell to the ground.

"How did you..." He writhed in pain, his face distorted.

Now a real smile graced her face. It was one of superiority. One she wore more often than not. It was her trademark. She knelt down next to him. "Sorry, but I never make the same mistakes twice."

He was in too much pain to respond and just continued twisting. She stood up and walked out of the alleyway. She had the necklace with her, so he wouldn't attack her again. At least, not if he was smart.

The door to the bar opened and Hook came running out. He saw her walk out of the alley with a strut and rushed to meet her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, love? Thought maybe I'd have to come rescue you," he said with a smile.

She popped an eyebrow. "You worried, Hook?" she teased.

"I wouldn't very popular if I reported that I lost our hero," Hook answered.

Fair. She was just hoping that he actually was worried. She almost shook her head. She didn't get that kind of worry. She should have known.

Her radiant smile faded a little, he noticed. Darn. He liked that smile. He opened his mouth to say something but she walked away. He has got to get better with women. Hook turned, more than a little exasperated and followed the redhead.

"Careful, love, or I might start to think that you wanted me to be," he teased with a smile, just hoping she laughed, even if it was in that mocking demeanor.

Instead, she twirled on her heel and looked at him with flames dancing in her emerald eyes. "Maybe I was just hoping that there was something human under all that pirate," her jaw was set as she observed every move he made.

Her cold and cruel anger surprised him. But that was forgotten when what she said hit him. "And I was hoping that you could make an honest decision without an ulterior motive but it looks like we're both out of luck."

Her eyes widened before the fire flickered to life again. This time more intense. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to say he didn't mean it. That she was right and that clearly he wasn't human. But most of all he wanted to take her into his arms. But he couldn't do that. She would push him away. And he still wasn't sure why he wanted to so badly. He had said plenty of worse things to people and thought nothing of it. Why did she make him want to apologize?

Fake curiosity flooded her features. "And what exactly was my ulterior motive in this little endeavor?"

"I don't know, love, but believe me, when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," he rumbled.

"Well, I'll just wait for you to find out, then," Tess spat.

"You'll be waiting awhile, love," he stood up straight, "'cause you're not exactly first priority."

She cocks her head. "I'm sure your pirate friends have so much more meaning."

"You really think that you deserve my full attention?" He scoffed. Who did she think she is?

"No, I was just hoping for a little concern on your part," she admitted, begrudgingly. She turned to stalk away, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and meeting her eyes. His touch burned. An electrical current passed between them. He reached up with his hooked hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You deserve more than a little," he whispered.

So many words passed between them without either of them uttering a sound. She reached up and put one hand on his neck. She pulled him downward, and he didn't fight it. She brushed her lips against his, asking, begging.

His hand moved to the back of her head and pulled her deeper. She gripped his shoulder and latched onto him. Everything dissolved around them. All that existed was them, latching on to each other. They never wanted to let go. But she had to. She would have to leave. He would never see her again. She pulled away. She couldn't do this to him. He didn't deserve this. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, unable to think of anything else to say. There were so many things she wanted to but like so many other things, she couldn't.

He never released his grasp on her face. His hand curled around the side of her face. "Don't do this," he sounded defeated, pained, like he knew this would happen as it had many times before.

She fought back tears. This was everything she wanted. But it wasn't hers. She couldn't keep it. "I have to. I have to leave. I can't string you along only to drop you further down the road."

"Don't do this for me," he begged. It wasn't something he was accustomed to. He always took the lead and dealt with whatever life threw at him. But somehow, he found himself falling for this woman. He didn't plan it. He thought Milah was it, but she wasn't. He knew that now. His heart didn't flutter at the lightest touch with her. But Tess made him feel things he never could have imagined. And it had all happened so quickly.

"I'm sorry," she had never meant it so much in her life. Why did she always come so close only to have it ripped from her? She didn't deserve this.

"Stop saying that," he demanded. He was frustrated and it showed.

"I have to go," she insisted. Why was she being so stubborn? She was running. She didn't want to feel but he would make her feel if it killed him.

He grabbed her face gently but firmly, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I don't want to hear that. You're running, Tess. I will not stop fighting until you're gone. I have never felt anything like this before in my life. I'm not going to let your impulses take that away from me when it's what I've been fighting for all this time," he stated. No, until the very last moment he would do everything in his power to convince her to stay.

"We should go," she pulled away.

But he wouldn't take that for an answer. "No," he grabbed her arm as she went to turn away from him, his frustration rising again, "I want to know why you're so insistent on running away from what you clearly feel."

"Because I can't get hurt again," she bit out, thoroughly exasperated. There she said it. It was out. Now he knew.

He closed the space between them. "I won't hurt you, love."

It seemed almost impossible. The two of them, with all they'd done, that they wouldn't hurt each other. But the honesty reflected in each other's eyes, that each were sure burned in theirs led them to believe the impossible. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, flirtatious with no love, could feel something without being set on vengeance. Jack the slayer, Tess the CEO, the epitome of cold, detached, and deceptive could be honest and feel something other than hatred or rage. Both were always in love with someone they couldn't have. For Hook, it was Emma, Tess, Oliver. Both blocked by someone kinder, easier, better. Now that wasn't an issue. They were just two broken souls wanting more, wanting the love they were so easily denied and could now have, if only they could get past the pain that was they were afraid of feeling again.

It felt inevitable and neither were quite ready to admit that it didn't have to get hurt. "I have to go back. I have another life I have to go back to."

Denial rang through his voice as he asked, "What is so special about this other life?" He said it with a smile almost as fake as the ones Tess had used to say "I'm okay."

Millions of things to say raced through her mind. It was where she helped save the world. It was where she could do the most good. But all of these answers paled in comparison to the real one that seemed to taunt her as she pushed it away. It was where she couldn't get hurt. Because now she knew what love really was and all of the rejection she had felt before that she thought was the worst anyone could feel seemed light compared to the inevitable burden of getting your heart broken by the one.

Of all the things she could have said, the only one that she managed to get out was the least coherent, "It's where I'm needed." It wasn't true, she knew that. They had Chloe. What use was she? That realization stung. What did they need her for? She was brought in as a backup for Chloe and as much as she'd like to say she'd grown from that position, she couldn't. She was only put to more use when she had to be there at all times. The fact of the matter was, she wasn't needed.

"Are you sure about that, love, 'cause you seem to be doubting it." How did he do that? He saw right through her in a way no one ever could before. He saw straight to her soul. It was a feeling that was foreign to her in an oddly comforting way that unsettled her at the same time.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, no longer able to meet his eyes. "I don't know," she admitted quietly, still not entirely ready to admit it to herself, never mind to anyone else.

"Guys, I think we've got something," Emma came running up to them, Neal trailing behind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: in honor of the show coming back tonight I have decided to post. So excited right now! "The Witch isn't working alone. People are saying that she's working for some higher power," Emma explained. Tess had quickly replaced her mask without an issue, having always had to recover from things faster than she should've. "Gather everyone, she probably already knows we're here," she ordered, moving to find the group and head back. They already had vague whereabouts and a possible motive but a few questions remained, hopefully to be answered by the others. *+*+*+*+*+ About an hour later they were all gathered outside of the city. Tess quickly scanned the crowd, counting heads. With everyone accounted for they began the trek back to camp. Regina caught up to her, clearly with information that would probably be a breakthrough. "Find something or are you thinking about trying out for the track team?" Tess smirked with a glance at Regina. "Very funny, but I do have something that could be of use to you," she stated, her pace now slowed down to a trot to keep up with Tess' long strides. "I assume you're going to tell me regardless of it's actual use," Tess cut out. Her mood remained fairly sour from her earlier confrontation with Hook, her mind never trailing far from the encounter. The two had barely spoken a word to each other in a icy silence that was sure to explode soon. Regina's eyebrows popped up, "May I remind you, Miss..." She asked for a name wordlessly, finding it rather embarrassing that she didn't know her last name especially when her use of formal address were a staple for her. Tess had apparently picked up on that as the corners of her mouth twitched up in yet another smirk that was fast becoming a trademark of hers. "Mercer," she supplied, smirk still haughtily in place. "Need I remind you, Miss Mercer, that my presence was in fact by your request," Regina reminded a bitter edge forming on her words. "I am aware of that, however I have been bombarded with the same information by nearly everyone in our party and am growing tired of finding the same dead ends every time," Tess bit out. "Well that's because they don't know what questions to ask." "And you do?" Tess challenged. "Yes. Tess," Regina pulled her aside from the group, "People aren't born in Oz. It can be a dreamland for some but for others it's the land where nightmares are born. You have to travel there." Tess popped an eyebrow. "Clearly I'm missing the relevance because I'm not seeing anything." "It means she's from somewhere else," Regina explained, "She had to come from somewhere. Magic can't just be taught. The only way to get it is if an ancestor has it. It doesn't skip generations." "You think we can find her family," Tess caught on. Her inner gears began working. Who did she know that could possibly be related to the Witch? "Well, I figured given her skin tone it wouldn't be that difficult," Regina supplied, frustration building. Higher power. Distorted skin color. She knew the final piece was missing but she had to find it. Soon. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+ When they finally returned everyone was gathered around a bonfire. The chatter quickly silenced upon their return for a moment before everyone erupted in cheers. Henry ran from the group and into Emma's arms. Regina watched as they embraced each other so lovingly. Emma bent down and talked to him. Regina couldn't but smile at Henry's excitement. But just as she couldn't help the smile, she couldn't help the tears either. She moved to excuse herself but found only the numbing realization that there was no one to excuse herself from. So, she just turned and headed for the smaller camp set off to the side. She had already filled Tess in on what she had found so they wouldn't need information from her. No one would notice her quiet absence, other than the fact that Robin wouldn't have a solemn hip ornament. No, no one would care. She sat on one of the logs placed around the pit for fire. She threw a spark in and a flame ignited. She bit back tears. Now she wasn't being strong for anyone but herself. No one came to greet her. She half hoped that Henry would realize her absence or maybe Robin but each would assume she was glued to the other. She stared into the fire, her mind absent of thoughts though her heart was roaring with emotion. She sensed she wasn't alone after a moment. She looked up, surprised to see Tess. No, her presence wasn't what surprised her. But the fact that she wasn't gloating. Even she had been received back as a hero, and despite their heart to heart the previous night, Jack didn't seem like someone who would let something like this pass without at least a snarky remark. But, no, her face held something she hadn't expected, concern. "Here to mock?" She couldn't help but ask anyway, though her instincts told her the opposite. "I must be more out of practice than even I realized," Tess tried to make light, to her credit, but Regina didn't receive it. Tess took a seat next to her. She also stared into the fire, unsure how to respond. Comforting had never been her thing, it was obvious to Regina. And she had never been quite sure how to receive it. Her mother had always taught her that comfort was a form of sympathy, and sympathy, pity. "I know how you feel." There was the line. For some reason, probably unknown to Tess, this was what made her snap, made her blood boil. She could be strong. She could deal with anything life threw her way, but the moment someone tried to level with her it made her burst. "You know how I feel?" She asked incredulously, "You, Jack the giant slayer, the savior of the weak, or Tess Mercer powerful business women, know how I feel?" She looked at Tess rage and disbelief blatant on her face. "You know what it's like to put everything you have into something only to have it ripped away from you by someone who threw it away? You understand what it's like to have the person you care about most despise you for what you were even though you try so hard to change? Don't tell me you know how I feel when you can't even comprehend what it's like to be a mother," she snapped. Now Tess snapped. She understood, she wished she didn't but she did. Tess reverted to her cold, sharp manner. Her eyes flashed as she snapped back. "No, you're right. I haven't done that. But I do understand raising a little boy and trying so hard to love him enough that he wouldn't turn into everything he was destined to be because of who he is. I do understand watching as he begins to see you as someone who betrayed him. I do understand watching as he falls to darkness and pulling him back right into the arms of the person you tried to be for him," a lone tear fell down her face as she got louder and louder until her voice broke, becoming nothing more than a whisper, "I do understand loving a person enough to change who they were becoming and then having them forget about you." Regina was stunned into silence. She assumed- exactly, she assumed. Guilt replaced the anger on her face, dissolving it into sorrow matching the one on Tess'. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she attempted, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, but trying anyway. "What was his name?" A fond smile took her face through the salty tears. "Alexander." "I'm sorry," Regina apologized for her outburst. She didn't deserve that. She was trying to help and it was something she wasn't quite used to. "Why don't we head up? We might as well enjoy ourselves," Regina offered, standing up, prepared to lead the way. *+*+*+*+*+*+* As they sat around the campfire and for the first in what felt like forever they all sat around the fire peacefully with idle chat and a general attempt at warming up from the frigid air. But, especially in their lives, does this ever last? The gentle murmurs were interrupted by an ambush by soldiers in all black. The ran in on horses, their neighing startling the entire group. But quickly they were all up with weapons drawn. The men in black didn't say a word, just swooped in and began the battle. Ruby transformed. The fairies sprouted their wings and drew pixie dust to use for more violent purposes than it's original use. Tess knew the first priority. Get the weak away, Archie knew he wasn't experienced in battle and made a run for it. Granny also ran, understanding she'd only hurt the cause and draw Ruby's concentration away from herself. Henry, on the other hand, would want to take part in the action. Henry picked up the sword Charming gave him for emergencies, assuming this qualified. He moved through the crowd pretty easily. Tess was moving towards him, the way she figured others were, but just to be sure. She saw one making a move behind him. No, she couldn't make it. She picked a knife from the holster wrapped on her thigh. She flicked it out, spun, swinging her sword, decapitating an oncoming soldier, and using the momentum, threw the knife, hitting the soldier right in the heart, instantly killing him. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing someone running up to her, she spun, bringing her sword around with her. The sword was met with another, blocking her attack. She gripped the other edge of her sword and pushed, feeling it draw blood, knowing that the officer would take the move to mean inexperience. She pushed further, harder, pain prickling across her hand. The officer chuckled, pressing downward slowly, wanting her to pay for her inexperience, slowly and painfully. She dropped to one knee. It was her end. She twisted her knee out, spinning on her hind leg. The officer fell forward, surprised, swinging his sword in a last ditch effort. She bent backward, never stopping her sideways movement. She plunged her sword in his side. And he fell, dead, at her feet. She whipped around, having lost sight of Henry longer than she would have wished. He lay at one of the soldiers feet. The soldier's sword was raised, ready to sink into his chest. Tess moved for another knife, but it was too late. The soldier was already on the downward plunge. Then time seemed to stop. Next to her, Regina stood. Her eyes glowed purple and her hands shot purple rays, the same color as her eyes. Energy emitted off of her, blowing her raven hair back. Her eyes were wide open, their focus unidentifiable due to the neon purple that engulfed them. One word came from her open mouth, power coursing through each sound, "No!" The sound was long and drawn out. Waves of air and energy came rolling off of her, power coursing though her veins evident in the air, killing every one of the witch's soldiers in the valley in an instant, blowing everyone else down, with only Regina standing. Henry lay frozen on the ground in fear, looking at his adopted mother with actual fear of her gleaming in his glassy eyes. "Henry," she whimpered, shaking her head with tears already forming in her eyes. "You promised," he whispered, voice so quiet for words so loud. "I couldn't," she persisted, "they would've-" Henry stood up, eyes still glued to hers, with shocked accusation still blazing within them. "You promised no more magic," he yelled. He shook his head slowly, whimpering, "You killed them." He turned, running full speed, air blistering his face a welcome distraction. Regina went to follow, but Tess held her back by the arm. Regina looked at her and Tess shook her head, slowly, solemnly trying to tell her to give him a moment. Emma ran after him, yelling, "Henry." Snow came and stood beside her, offering comfort by her presence. The entire village was gathered around them with watchful eyes, waiting as though this was a play, wanting to see what happens next. Tess sent venomous eyes across them and they scattered, she followed herself, leaving Snow with a shaken Regina. Snow could only assume that there were a thousand things running through Regina's head. Still, all she could manage was, "I'm just like her." Snow was adamant, "No," her voice was firm and reassuring, "You're not. Don't think that." "It's exactly what she would have done," Regina replied. "No, it's different," Snow insisted. "How?" Regina snapped, her frustration clearly building and exploding. Snow now frustrated as well, grabbed Regina's hand and put it on Regina's chest, right on her heart. "Feel that? That's a heartbeat, she didn't have that. That's the difference," Snow answered forcefully. "She would've killed me if I was this close. Regina, you're not her, always remember that." *+*+*+*+*+ Emma entered her tent, having seen Henry go in. She sat down next to him. "Hey, kid." "Hey," Henry grumbled. After a moment Emma speaks again. "Look, I know you're upset with your Mom but she really was just trying to protect you." "She promised she wouldn't use magic anymore," he retorted. "Not all magic is bad," Emma pointed out. "It is when she uses it," Henry grumbled Emma gave him a look. "I know she has a...history with it, but that doesn't mean she can't be better." Henry remained silent. Emma sighed. "Well, when you feel like talking, you know where to find me." She exits the tent, unsure of what else to say. She runs into Tess head on. Tess grabs her by the shoulders before collision. "Sorry." "He being stubborn?" Tess questions. Normally, she wouldn't have answered that but she had a genuine curiosity that rang in the question that was so unlike her usual demeanor. "Yeah." Tess stared at the tent for a moment, before turning to Emma. "Give him some space. He'll come to you." "You sound like you've been through this neck of the woods before," Emma pointed out. Tess didn't say anything but remained staring at the tent. "It's complicated." "Fair enough." 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the same group as the day before set out in the forest to look for some of these monsters. A few hours later the group had not encountered anything. Tess finally turned back to the group. "You said that there were monsters everywhere. We have been walking for three hours and haven't seen anything, care to explain?" Regina stood at the front of the pack along with Robin and Hook. "It's too easy," she said. "Agreed, something's up," Emma agreed. "Like what, love? Nothing's leading us anywhere," Hook countered. "Maybe because we're headed in the right direction," Tess put out. "Right direction for what?" Emma asked. "Wherever the witch wants us," Regina explained, gravely. This conclusion descended like a rain cloud over the once merry group. Everyone had thought that the lack of monsters was a good thing, but now, this presented a whole new idea. One that no one liked. Tess heard something fizzling, almost like a spark. "Get down!" Everyone obeyed without a second thought, each hitting the ground hard. A purple ball of fire flew over them landing on the tree in front of them. What it read confirmed their worst suspicions. "Mercy, Regina, come alone" Everyone got up, reading the flaming purple letters. "No way," Emma refused, "not happening." "We don't have a choice," Regina argued. Emma countered quickly, "If there's one thing I've learned from all this is that there's always a choice. You of all people should understand that." "Just because a choice is there, love, doesn't mean you should take it," Hook sided with Emma. "It's not a good idea," Robin agreed. "I have to go," Tess and Regina shared a look. Whatever this was, it meant that they might not come back. They both knew that. "We both do," Regina added firmly. Regina went over to Robin. "Come back to me," he simply requested. She grabbed his hand comfortingly, looking him dead in the eye, emotions roaring untempered. "I will," she reassured, though it was not a promise she could honestly make. "No," he squeezed her hand, returning the emotion, looking for honest reassurance that she couldn't possibly give him, at least not honestly. This witch had been antagonizing them for a long time, any forward attempts at regaining the kingdom being thwarted. She had a bitter hatred for them that readily returned. She had asked for the two biggest threats to her throne, and they were complying only because she wouldn't risk having them in her presence without a way to control them. Regina's magic was enough to challenge her, maybe even defeat her. In the witch's mind, she had to go down. Jack was good with a sword, could handle nearly anything thrown at her, especially since she's lived life twice, and seen more than anyone else her age, and could handle the monsters she used to keep herself above the small group. In the witch's mind, she had to go down. "You have to come back to me," he emphasized have because he needed her. He had already lost Marion and thought that that was it. His life was Over. But Roland was enough to make him go on. But Regina? She made him want to live again. She showed him that getting past pain was possible. And though it was something he hadn't expected to say for a while, he had to admit it now. "I love you." That was enough to break Regina. Tears began to trickle down her face, one by one. "I love you too," she whimpered. She went in and kissed him, he felt her tears on her face, but didn't stop as he unleashed all the passion on her. Tess watched on with a smile. She missed when she had that, but was happy someone got the happy ending they deserved. She hadn't realized that she was staring until Hook's voice broke her out of her haze. "Don't do anything stupid, love." Tess looked at him. Darn those eyes. "Stupidity isn't in my dictionary," she replied playfully. It didn't fool him. He saw right through it. Death was on her doorstep once more and she had tempted fate too much to get lucky again. "Of course not. But self sacrifice probably isn't foreign to you." He cast her a wary glance, returning the playful nature but making his intentions clear. For whatever reason, this man wanted her alive. She could only hope that it was because- No, she would not say it. She was not that weak. She did not care. He just did and that's all that matters. "It's not. Nor is it a road I plan on taking again," she smiled, but it grew smaller. They may have been acting like it didn't matter but the facade was slowly fading away. What had happened the day before was starting to catch up with them. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Don't be, love. Forget about it." He took her, hand surprising both of them and gently squeezed it. "Just come back." He turned to walk away. "Hook!" He turned around slowly. Tess grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around and crashing her lips onto his. It took him by surprise but he didn't fight it. Instead he gave into it, giving their brief moment everything he had. "That's my promise," she says certainly. She broke their contact, leaving both of them wanting nothing more than to reestablish it. She wanted to run into his arms and let him whisper reassuring words to her but she needed to be strong. For both of them. Oliver was in trouble and she couldn't risk his life because she was scared. "Are you ready?" Regina asked from behind her. "Let's go," Tess replied. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+ They entered another clearing, resuming heading in the direction they had been. In the distance a house and stables were vaguely discernible. Regina's face paled like a sheet of paper. "Where are we?" Regina swallowed, otherwise unable to get any words out as they were caught in her throat. "My old home." She regains her composure, clearing her throat. "We must have gone through a portal without us noticing because we were nowhere near here a moment ago." "That can happen," Tess says, more to herself than anything else, moving toward the house. "Tess," Regina called out, "they'll be in the stables." Tess narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do you know?" "Because there's one place that on this property that ever meant anything to me," she tanswered gravely. Tess decided not to push. If need be, she could press for information later. Right now, Oliver's in danger and he needed her. Tess and Regina walked into the stables and looked around. Tied up to one of the stalls was... Oliver. "Mercy!" He tried to leap up but was yanked back down by the chains around his wrists. A woman appeared in front of him and pushed him down by the shoulder. She tsked. "No, dear. Let's not do that." Tess looks to Regina for any hint of recognition. Her face reflects the complete shock she felt. "Mother," she whispers. "Regina." She woman smiles broadly. "You're dead. I watched you die in my arms," Regina persisted, denial and venom creeping into her voice. "Not so much, dearie." Tess and Regina's heads whipped around to look at Rumpelstiltskin who now stood behind them. "What is going on?" Regina's voice sounded through the stables, regaining her confidence. "You're dead too. You killed yourself." "Death is not always what it appears to be." He smiled, turning his attention to Tess. "You of all people should know that." Tess narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent. Rumpelstiltskin sauntered over to Cora. "Mercy, what's going on?" Oliver asked. "What a good question. I understand if you want me for whatever it is you two are planning but what do you want her for?" "Look, I don't know what you want with me but he didn't do anything," Tess said, indicating Oliver. "He's incentive," Cora explained. "For what? What did I do to you?" Tess asked, her frustration building. "My dear," Cora came closer, "it's nothing you did to me. We work for a higher power." "What are you talking about, higher power?" Regina asked, same frustration as Tess mounting. Everything was so confusing. So overwhelming. 


	10. Chapter 10

Enchanted Forest- Mills' Stables- past "You said she'd be here. Where is she?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, patience waning. "Right here." A woman stepped out of the shadows wearing strange garb with her silver hair tied in a knot on her head. "What is your progress?" "I have destroyed the only thing holding her back. She is ready," Cora confirmed. "She's already come to me wishing for her death. She just hasn't admitted it yet," Rumplestiltskin added. "Good. I did not expect you to make such progress so quickly but the sooner we turn her to darkness, the better and more welcoming she'll be to the idea," the woman said. Rumple couldn't help but ask, "How about your side of the bargain?" "It is not yet her time. When the time comes, she will be handled. You're not worried are you?" Rumple was about to say something when Cora cut him off. "Of course not. Thank you for sparing Regina." "She is important and is a strength that should not be wasted. Besides, she will help decide which side of the balance the world falls to. And the world has lived in light long enough." Enchanted Forest- Mills' Stables- Present "Lutessa, why don't you explain?" A woman circles Regina and Tess, moving to Rumpelstiltskin and Cora's side, standing in the middle. "Granny Goodness," Tess whispers. "Excuse me, what higher power?" Regina calls attention back to the thing that was clearly the most important. "Darkseid feeds on evil and doubt. He can control whoever isn't entirely pure." Tess turns, meeting Regina's eyes gravely. "Very few people are pure." Tess turned to the other three standing in front of Oliver. "My question is, why don't you just control us? Why ask for our help when we could turn on you at any second?" "Because, Lutessa," Granny stepped closer to Tess, touching the side of her face, "you can be saved without our help. And you're so much more use to us that way." "Sorry, but I don't buy it," Regina cut in, "I know you," she said, looking pointedly at Cora, "you never give someone the option of turning on you." "Regina, I'm not the person you knew. I have a heart now," Cora attempted to reconcile. Something wasn't right. Something was off. Regina was right none of the people standing before them ever took unnecessary chances. What were they missing? Something was staring them in the face, some missing piece of the puzzle that they just couldn't place. Cora stepped closer to Regina. Tess immediately whipped out a sword and put it to the witch's neck. "I respect distance and you should too." Anger flared in Cora's eyes. Flames erupted in her upturned palm. "Cora!" Granny Goodness' voice cut through her rage. Cora stepped back, still seething, but trying desperately to hide it. Most wouldn't have been able to see it but the women in front of her were experts at masking their feelings at this point. "My apologies, my dears," Granny apologized for her colleague. "She's a little short tempered," Rumple pointed out the obvious. Tess popped an amused eyebrow at Cora. But this got Regina's mind reeling. She had never, in her entire life heard Rumplestiltskin apologize, or even come that close, even if it was to mock someone. And her mother never, ever listened to anyone. Who was this woman? Tess knew her, but didn't seem to be afraid of her, if so why was her mother? As good as Tess was at masking her fears, she wasn't that good that even Regina didn't notice anything, especially if she was as powerful as she thought. "What do you want from us?" Regina finally asked. "Your help, darling, your sister has already been very helpful," Cora explained. "What sister?" "The witch of the west," Cora answered as though it was obvious. Regina looked like she was in shock or denial but her face clearly displayed the disgust she was feeling. "Why would we help you with anything?" Tess asked. "You see what I forgot last time was motivation," Granny started, touching Oliver's head. He yelled against his newly formed gag. "Now I have that." "Leave him out of this. He doesn't deserve any of this," Tess yelled. Granny and Cora exchanged looks. Cora waved her hand, making Oliver disappear. "Maybe this will better suit you." She waved her hand again and Hook appeared. "What do you want from me?" "To help us," Granny reemphasized. "Just leave them out of this," Tess near begged. Granny walked up to Tess, her eyes glued to Tess', whose panic was beginning to set in. She reached up and touched her face. "I can promise you that no harm will come to them as long as you fulfill your destiny that was set out for you so long ago." She stepped back, looking at both Tess and Regina. "Both of you just needed a little encouragement." She smiled with a fake warmth that made the pair sick. "Don't listen to her, love. You're stronger than that," Hook yelled. Rumple happily slapped him across the face, making him spit out blood. Cora conjured a gag and Rumple promptly shoved it in his mouth. "Don't touch him." Tess' strength and confidence was beginning to rise. She had to resist this. She couldn't give in, not after everything she had given up, not after all she had put in to change. "You keep asking for our help but won't tell us with what. Tell me what you want!" Regina interjected. "We want to make the world a better place, Regina," Cora explained. "No, they want to destroy it. Whatever the witch has been doing, she hasn't been pulling the strings." Enchanted Forest- Mills' Stables-past "If I may, what makes these two so...special?" Rumple asked. In his mind, it didn't make any sense. Why couldn't they use his son, so he could live? "The prophecy spoke of the ones who were born to darkness and yearn for light," Granny Goodness answered. There was more at work to the prophecy but these two didn't need to know anything more. "Doesn't that make them dangerous?" Cora asked. The other two in the room couldn't help but wonder, was she really willing to kill Regina? Was she really willing to go that far? Rumple blamed it on her absentee heart but Granny thought it was something more. It was either passion, which could be used, or she was willing to fake Regina's death. "Little ambitious, aren't we?" Rumple prodded with a disgustingly yellow smile. "They will waver, and darkness will call and eventually consume them," Granny reassured. "How can you be sure?" Rumple wasn't too sure about this plan. There were too many loopholes, too many ways for this to go wrong. Almost all of this depended on these two imperfections. "Because I trust you two will do whatever it takes to turn them to darkness. They are The Uncertainties, but I trust that you will make them certain." Granny nodded to Cora and Rumple and then disappeared. "The Uncertainties," Cora mused, "my daughter will fall to darkness, I can see it now. But this other one...she is the question." "Agreed. But the old woman made it clear that she will handle it," Rumple said, still unsure, himself. "If they truly have the power that she speaks of then you don't think she'll have any problems?" Cora challenged. "They may be dormant," Rumple pointed out with a shrug. "Regina's aren't." "Who knows, they may be. And she'll just get more powerful." Enchanted Forest-Mills' Stables-Present "Lutessa how can we help you if you keep pulling away?" Granny admonished. "I don't want your help." "No, we, want yours," Rumple clarified. "Is that why you brought me here? To help you?" Tess asked. "Of course," Rumple answered calmly. "Why bring me back? What can I do that someone else couldn't of?" Tess asked, her temper rising as she moved forward, hand moving to the hilt of her sword. "No, dearie," he grabbed Killian's neck,digging his grimy nails in, drawing blood, "let's not do that." She stopped, narrowing her eyes at him anger rolling off of "Rumplestiltskin!" Granny snapped. "That's no way to treat our guest," she sent a smile toward Regina and Tess. "Because you've been so hospitable up until this point," Regina replied sarcastically. "Why don't you just tell us what you want so we can go on our merry way because soon someone will come for us and you don't want that, do you?" Regina mockingly asked, hoping to gain some form of upper hand. "Darling, no one will come for you. They have no way of knowing you're here." Tess shot her a venomously scrutinizing glare. "You used magic?" Cora seemed slightly perplexed by this question, as well as the woman's outright confidence around the three most powerful entities in the realm. She expected Regina to feign it, but this other woman came as a surprise. "Yes." Regina looked at Tess with question. Tess held back a sigh of relief. Magic is traceable. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we, dearie?" Rumple cut in.

Tess and Regina shifted their attention. Rumple pointed to himself, "We want you," he pointed a scaly finger at them, "to fight for us." Tess and Regina simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"What can we give you that you don't already have?"

"Regina, you're being offered a chance at salvation, don't ask questions," Cora reprimanded. At that moment green smoke appeared in one spot. As it cleared away, a woman with green skin came into view. The witch's eyes snaked over to Regina with a smirk that disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on the Queen. She pursed her lips. "I must say, darling. You were greatly over exaggerated."

Regina's demeanor became stone cold again and she began to resemble the Evil Queen again. The corner of the witch's mouth quirked up. "That's better." She turned to face Granny.

"Now, I'm sorry I'm late, darling but there were things I had to handle." She twisted her head to look at Regina again. "Your boyfriend put up quite the fight."

"As glad as I am to hear about your triumph, I'd like to know why you're here," Tess interrupted. For the first time, the Witch turned her attention to the other redhead, seemingly surprised by the fact that Tess had spoken at all.

"Well, you're impatient, aren't you?" Tess simply popped an eyebrow in response. The Witch sighed. "I don't give information, darling. That's not my business."

Regina was growing exasperated quickly. "Will someone please explain to me why _we_ were chosen?"

Cora, Rumple, and Granny Goodness all flinched at the word chosen, instantly arousing the two women's suspicion. "You didn't choose us," Tess realized.

The Witch laughed. "Sweetheart, don't misunderstand. You are being given an opportunity." She rolled her eyes, scoffing a bit. "Not that I understand why. I mean you're just uncertainties, liabilities," she annunciated.

Again the three flinched. Regina and Tess locked eyes for a moment. They had to get out of there. But they had to get Hook first. They couldn't leave him to die.

Tess flexed five fingers, as though stretching them. Four. Three. Two. "Now." Regina let burst a blast of pure magic. Everyone except Tess was knocked over, who made a mad dash for Hook. The Witch recovered quickly, jumping to her feet and catching Tess with her magic. "Not so fast." She whirled Tess around to face her.

Tess smiled seemingly out of turn. "I could say the same thing for you."

"What?" With that Regina released the Witch's grip on Tess who hit the ground on her knees, squabbled to her feet, and began running back towards Hook.

Granny and Cora were out cold. She could make it. The Witch turned toward Regina. "They told me I wouldn't get to fight you," she sneered, "They lied." Tess was almost there. Just a few more steps, when magic engulfs her once more. It was suffocatingly tight. She was spun around violently, snapping her neck to one side. She turned her head to look at Rumple who was smiling like a maniac. "So close, yet so far," he giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," Regina smiled. She flicked her wrist and fire erupted in the palm of her hand. She narrowed her eyes at her green skinned opponent then threw a line of flame. The Witch laughed and swatted it away.

"I expected more from you, darling." She tsked. "The Evil Queen has been greatly exaggerated." The fire stopped and the Witch was left looking at nothing. She knit her eyebrows together. "Where are you? I never really liked hide and seek let's settle this like-" She was interrupted by being thrown face first into the wall. Regina walked up behind where she was pinned.

"Cloaking spell. I expected more from you, darling," she mocked. She smirked, seeing the witch's scowl.

Tess struggled against the magic surrounding her. A wicked smile appeared on Rumplestiltskin's lips, stirring the anger already a boiling inside of her. She clenched her jaw. Never lose control. Never lose- "He'll pay for that," he flicked his wrist all to giddily, choking Hook.

"Killian!" she screamed. Tears burned in her eyes. She blinked them back ferociously to no avail. "How does it feel? Being helpless once again. Just not being able to do anything. It almost reminds me of a certain Harvard Graduate." He giggled menacingly. "Well, almost graduate," he taunted.

Tess began to see red from the pure rage that coursed through her veins. She broke out of the magic that held her. Rumple sent blue blasts at her that were taken over by neon green, disappearing. "Don't ever speak of her. Don't ever touch him." Emerald fires danced in her eyes matching the ones sure to form in her hands soon.

She flicked her gaze over to Hook, who dropped, having released him from Rumple's blue hold.

"And so you should," the Witch answered Regina's mimic. "Otherwise that little son of your's might regret it." The witch released herself.

"Don't you-"

"Darling, you're in no position to negotiate never mind order me." She went to move her wrist, probably to conjure something. "Stop!" Granny Goodness' voice cut through fight. Everyone's head snapped to the woman. "It's not worth it," she said, defeated. "They've found their power." She sighed.

"What power?" Regina snapped.

Tess created a ball of energy in her hand and gestured with it. "Why do I have magic?"

"There's a reason we brought you here."

"Don't tell them!" Cora shouts from the ground where she had just become conscious.

"We don't have a choice," Granny argued dejectedly. She turned her eyes to Tess, ignoring the raven haired queen behind her. "You are special, Lutessa, I've always told you that. But there's a reason I worked so hard for you to help me."

"I had a feeling there was more to it than what you told me," Tess added.

"You always were a smart girl. You were chosen long ago to decide the fate of the world. Both of you." She looked at Regina.

"Lower the shield. We're teleporting out of here," Tess ordered.

Cora scowled at her but did as she was told. Tess dropped Rumpelstiltskin, who hit the ground, gasping for breath. She walked over to Regina and put her hand on her shoulder. They teleported out, knowing the information and power that had come to light was more influential than the pair had originally let on.


	12. Chapter 12

"You mean to say you're some kind of chosen ones?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes. There was some kind of prophecy none of us knew about," Tess explained. To be honest, even though she had had an hour to come to terms with all of this, she hadn't. It was crazy that she of all people could decide anyone's fate.

"Not none," Neal pointed out. He had been hit pretty hard by Rumple's decision. He had really thought that he was trying to change.

Tess pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's possible he doesn't have a choice."

Neal rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the optimism but he has free will."lO  
Tess knit her perfect eyebrows. "Maybe not." She stood up without explanation and walked over to her tent.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked, following her with her dark brown eyes. Tess silently took long strides, ducking under the tent. Regina glanced at Tink skeptically. She shrugged with a protruding lip. Tess emerged with a scroll. She stood, looking at around the group and yanked the scroll open, revealing a dark omega symbol. "I don't think The Dark one cares that you know Roman lettering," Regina commented, earning an annoyed glare from Tess.

She spoke to the group with confidence, "This is imprinted on the controlled skull. They can't control themselves because the Darkness controls them."

"And you expect us to tell the difference how?" Regina questioned, ever annoyed.

Tess turned her gaze to Tinkerbell, expectantly. "No," Tink insisted.

"Pixie dust may be our only option, do you want to take that away?" Tess countered.

Tink looked exasperated, looking to anyone to back her up. Her shoulders sagged as she looked at Tess desperately. "What about Blue? Can't she do it?"

"She's too pure. The Darkness won't let anything come close that it can't control. Without those doubts it won't let you anywhere near it." She turns to Regina. "That's why we're the only ones who can fix this. We're too shaky."

"Thanks for the confidence," Regina rolled her eyes.

Tess' eyes hardened. "Would you prefer to let them take over everything you care about because they will and smile while doing it," she added venomously

Regina stood up and faced the redhead heatedly, anger sparkling in her eyes. "I won't let anyone so anything." She clenched her teeth, anger rolling off her in waves.

The corner of her mouth quirked in a smirk. "Then prove it, because they won't hesitate."

"Then what exactly is your plan because I don't know if you've noticed but the last time we went charging in like the Charmings it didn't go so well," Regina answered, earning an indignant glare from said Charmings.

"Scan the area for spies or spells," Tess ordered. Regina rolled her eyes but sent out a spell in all directions.

"Clear."

Tess nodded. "We pretend we're on their side, that we've considered the offer and they were right. You brought Tink because you thought she helped you enough to deserve salvation. Then, Tink, you use pixie dust on them. Focus in Rumple and Cora. Granny is beyond saving."

"No one's beyond saving," Snow admonished sternly. A flash of pain flickered through her eyes that only Regina noticed because she always hid hers the same way.

Enchanted Forest- past  
Jack had been trying to sell this necklace for weeks to no avail. No one wanted it because of it's strange powers or "curse". She sighed, sitting down on a bench in the middle of the village she was in. She reached into the satchel on her hip, removing the box with the necklace in it. She fingered the green stone, feeling the carved edges on her fingers.

"That's pretty," the voice of a little girl interrupted her thoughts. She was about ten, with long black hair and bright brown eyes. Jack looked up and met her eyes.

"Is it?" she asked, snapping the case shut and leaning back to look at the girl. She was dressed regally, clearly she came from a rich family. Jack felt a rise of jealousy rise up in her stomach. It wasn't fair. For as long as she could remember she had to scrounge for food. She was on her own.

"Yes," the girl answered plainly, taking a seat next to her. "My name's Sophie. What's your's?"

Jack cast the girl a sideways glance, unsure how to handle children. Usually her reputation preceded her and little girls thought her odd. "Jack."

A look of confusion past over Sophie's face. "Isn't that a-"

"Yes." Jack cut her off, not needing to have this conversation with a ten year old girl.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sophie asked. Normally Jack would have snapped, saying something about how not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth, but there was no prejudice in her voice, just curiosity about something different.

"My job doesn't allow for frilly dresses," Jack answered calmly instead. She bit back the part about never being able to afford them, not that it was her kind of attire anyway.

"What do you do?"

Now Jack was intrigued. This little girl clearly had more pull than her, so why would she waste her time on her. "I hunt monsters."

"Really?" Sophie asked, clearly excited. Jack nodded, hesitantly, not exactly expecting that reaction.

"If you have a job that cool than why are you sad?" Jack cringed. Was she that obvious? She had to step up her game.

She sighed. Where to start? The fact that she was alone, that she was a horrible person, or the most worrisome, the fact that she had no idea where her next meal would come from. "It complicated," she decides on answering.

"Tell me," Sophie insists.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call wealthy," Jack gives in.

"Oh," Sophie answers. Her face screwed up in deep thought. Then she bolts. She gets up and runs to a woman, who must be her nanny. Jack rolls her eyes. What did she expect when she told a rich little girl she was both poor and had a boy's name.

Jack stood up and turned around picking up her sword, shaking her head. "Here," Sophie's voice surprised her. She turned around, probably looking a little startled, causing her to giggle.

Sophie held up a bag of coins. "Here," she gestured for Jack to take it.

"No," Jack answered forcefully. She may be poor but she was no begger. She would not take money for nothing. Give her something to kill and you better pay up but she would not take it for nothing. When she lost everything else, she would still have her dignity.

"Why?" Poor girl looked genuinely confused.

"Because I can't take money for nothing," Jack argued.

"Then how about the necklace," Sophie pointed out.

"No," Jack answered firmly, "I may not be the best person to walk the earth but I am not subjecting a child to even the slightest possibility that this curse is real."

"What about you?" Sophie asked concerned.

Jack's defenses fell and she looked at Sophie, kneeling down in front of her. "It's too late for me. I'm beyond saving."

Now Sophie returned the intensity that Jack's eyes held a few seconds ago. She was forceful as she glared at Jack, surprising her. "No one's beyond saving." The words shook her. This little girl was the first person to actually believe in her. No one else believed she would amount to much of anything, good or bad. But this little girl thought she could do good.

Enchanted Forest- present  
"She is doing this out of her own free will. She has a choice," Tess argued, adamant.

"And you don't think my mother is capable of doing this of her own free will?" Regina argued.

"Not with her heart!" Snow pointed out, "you heard her. You would have been enough!"

Neal shot up. "Come on, my papa's more likely to do something like this than anyone."

"The fact of the matter is, this thing preys on deep dark secrets and worries we all have? The only people that can't be touched are those who are entirely pure and Regina and I for whatever reason."

"Because we're as pure as they come," Regina commented.

"I did say and," Tess pointed out jokingly. Then she turned serious, turning out to the crowd. "This is a war and it won't end on it's own. That means we have to fight. Even if it's only us."

She looked out on the group. She looked strong and defiant but her heart was pounding, if she didn't get their support it would all crumble.

"I'm with you," Tink stepped forward, moving to stand beside Tess. "After all, we morally grey heroes got to stick together." So Tink was the third tent. That makes sense.

"I am to, regardless of the likelihood of us coming out," Regina moved to her other side. Whether her support would help or hurt her quest to get people to help remained to be seen but she was necessary, some might even say chosen.

Snow looked to the people around her for confirmation. "We're all with you." Tess smiled. They could do this. They could win. Tess walked back to her tent, feeling triumphant, and dare she say it hopeful.

"Tess," Regina jogged to catch up with the redhead. "If this thing preys on our dark spots, how is someone like me going to face it?"

"I know it's not that simple. Believe me when I say that I'm not exactly pure," Tess retorted.

"Do you honestly believe we can do this?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to try if it kills me." Regina saw the honesty reflected in Tess' green eyes. She had done some things she was not proud of and was working to erase the mark they left by going to drastic means to do good. She was fighting for the same redemption Regina was.

"You said we needed purity. I don't have that," Regina answered, shaking her head,

"We all know it's not that simple. I've seen you with them. They're going to accept you. Me, I'm different. I've always been an outsider and I don't see any way in." Tess stared off into the distance at the camp behind them longingly, pain glowing like the fire that was usually there.

"What did you do?"

"Too many things to count," she said shaking her head clear of the memories. "What about you?"

Regina scoffed. "I'm the Evil Queen. I don't think I need to elaborate."

"That's not what I meant. What did she do? I don't believe the prettier than you storyline, not with someone like you."

Regina shook her head. "It's a long story."

Tess smiled softly, silently encouraging her. Regina took a deep breath, tears already welling up in her eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Tess said.

"No," Regina insisted, "I can do this. Before I even met Snow I fell in love with a stable boy, Daniel. I dreamed of having a life with him. It didn't matter where we were as long as we were together. It was all I wanted. But my mother had different plans for me. So when I saved Snow's life and the King proposed my mother excepted the offer. Snow told her about our plans to run away. And she crushed his heart, right in front of me." Emotion swam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," is all Tess managed to say.

Regina flipped her hair back and wiped her eyes. "I came to terms with it long ago."

"You shouldn't have had to," Tess admitted. She knew what Regina was going through. With all the pain she had felt in the past she couldn't feign ignorance.

"Mom?" Tess peered past Regina to see Henry staring at his mother, fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. Regina whipped around at the sound of her son's voice. Regina knelt down on one knee, opening up her arms for Henry which he gladly ran into holding onto his mother tightly. Regina felt whole again and at the same time like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Maybe after all she had been focused on Henry subconsciously.

His words were barely understandable but they were loud and clear for the hurting mother. "I'm sorry."

She hushed him, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay." She kissed the side of his head, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of him in her arms again. She looked up at Tess. "We'll all be okay."


End file.
